


No Partition (for you and I)

by Keystoffees



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F-Friday, F/M, Fellatio, NY Mag photo, PWP, Smut, and that it didn't piss a load of people off, and that lap is crying out to be straddled, back of the car, because it's a fucking hot photo, blowjob, cumbersmut, imagine it without the girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keystoffees/pseuds/Keystoffees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to a premiere, Benedict is a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Partition (for you and I)

Jiggling his knee absently, he stared out of the window of the Jaguar as the orange streetlights passed over us, illuminating his face and mine, then plunging us into the darkness once more. The repetition of the lights gave me a sense of calm as I checked my black clutch for the lipgloss I had thrown in at the last minute, placing it on the seat between us and covering his hand with my own as his fingers drummed at the leather nervously. 

"Relax," I whispered.

"I can't," he turned to face me and gave me a half-hearted smile. 

I grasped his fingers in my hand, curling around his and squeezing tightly. He stared at me, searching the darkness for my face until another orange wave appeared, casting shadows on the seats in front which lengthened and then disappeared as quickly as they'd come. 

He twisted his hand underneath mine and curled his impossibly long fingers around, using the pad of his middle finger to trace tiny circles on the back of my hand. His skin had been cool to the touch but now felt like fire as he continued to rub, reminding me of the way he had woken me that very morning; I'd felt him pressed up against my back as I lay on my side, kissing my neck and shoulders, before his wandering hands had found their way down, dancing along the curve of my waist and hip and dipping between my legs. I had barely opened my eyes before I was moaning his name, as his gentle fingertips had parted me and began their delicious pattern over my clit, dipping further inside for lubrication and returning to drive me to a slow, dream-like orgasm while I twined my legs around his as he lay next to me.

I glanced at the clock on the dashboard before I leaned forward slowly and pressed the button to raise the partition. Twenty minutes until we were due to arrive at our destination. 

I removed my hand from his grip and twisted in my seat, dipping my knees down into the footwell and crawling closer to him as he stared at me, his expression caught between his nerves and my mischief-making. He shifted in his seat, sliding forward a little so he was less visible from the window, and his long legs hugged me at both sides as I positioned myself between his knees. He popped the first couple of buttons of his white shirt as the temperature seemed to increase by ten degrees and I put a hand out to palm the growing lump at the crotch of his trousers. 

He sucked in a sharp breath as I made contact through the fabric. Squeezing gently, I was rewarded by an exquisite twitch and his whole body shook once. His brief smile was replaced quickly by a look of longing, of need. He ran a large hand through his close-cropped hair, leaving his hand wrapped around the back of his neck as he tipped his head back and thrust his hips up slightly into my touch.

Using both hands, I unbuttoned and unzipped the fly of his bespoke suit trousers and spread the material open as wide as I could. He lifted his hips again and I pulled the trousers down, only an inch or two, just enough to pull his almost-hard cock free. 

He groaned again as I ran my hand up and down the length of him, pausing each time I felt the soft collection of hairs at the base of his penis before lifting my hand and twisting slightly as I reached the head. 

I leaned forward, ignoring the fact I was crushed, crumpled between his legs in the footwell of our car. I licked, dragging my tongue up at what I hoped was an infuriatingly slow pace. I closed my lips around his hard cock, tasting the salty drops there as I put my hands on the solid muscle of his thighs. He thrust again, into my hands as I gripped his legs, and into my mouth as I swirled my tongue around, savouring the taste of him. 

Finally, I let him slide slowly into my mouth. 

He whimpered quietly as I sucked on him gently, flicking and flattening my tongue against his cock as he responded to each new sensation with a twitch or a buck of his hips. I ignored the growing ache between my legs as I simultaneously berated and congratulated myself on skipping underwear tonight.

Pulling all the way up, I released him slowly and looked at him, grinning. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to search for my face in the darkness of the car. His expression was serious, his gorgeous lips parted and his breath coming in pants and whispers. He released a deep growl and quickly put both hands on the back of my head, gripping me firmly and scrunching my loose hair away from my face as I dipped down again. 

I took him in my mouth again, this time moving quickly and smoothly, holding the base of his dick in my hand, wrapping my fingers around him while I sucked and licked. 

I could tell he was stifling it, but his tiny thrusts and hip jerks only turned me on even more as I shifted my hips and squeezed my legs together to try and increase the friction against my aching pussy. I moaned around his cock as he held my head, holding me, never forcing but setting the rhythm to please him. I let my teeth graze his taught skin gently and glanced up at him again to see him look stunning in his pleasure; writhing against the leather seat-back, grinding his arse and tensing his thighs. 

"Oh... God!" he spluttered as I felt his whole body still for a couple of seconds. Then he climaxed, pouring warm come into my mouth, before thrusting and panting in short breaths as I swallowed quickly, watching him from between his legs as he lost control in the back of the car. 

Catching his breath, he smirked at me as I gently released him and kissed the end of his cock as I reached for his trousers to help him cover up. 

I wasn't expecting him to suddenly grab me around the waist and hoist me straight up, banging my head on the roof of the car as he did, until I crouched over him, straddling his thighs and looking down at his open shirt. 

"Lift up your dress," he said. 

I did as he asked and he held me firmly with his left arm around the small of my back while the other wrapped around my hip bone, his thumb seeking out my wet pussy and rubbing quickly against my swollen clit. It didn't take long before I was panting into his shoulder, kissing his delicious neck and whispering his name as I came for the second time today. Sweating and with my expensive dress hitched around my waist, I took his chin in my hand and kissed his beautiful full lips. 

"Relax," I whispered.


End file.
